


pore jud is daid

by oneyike



Category: Oklahoma! - Rodgers/Hammerstein
Genre: Gen, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneyike/pseuds/oneyike
Summary: litchrally just curly's thoughts in the seconds after jud's death. ignoring like half of what happens after jud's death. i was just. listening to oklaheauxma and was like fantastic time to write
Relationships: Curly McLain/Laurey Williams
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	pore jud is daid

**Author's Note:**

> ...  
> its 5 am n im rlly writing fanfic for oklahoma. damon is rlly hot right
> 
> this was litchrally written in the span of 1 pore jud is daid playthrough
> 
> U'D RLLY THINK THAT I DONT KNOW HOW TO SPELL LITERALLY HUH

the back of his neck tenses because of something he doesn't quite understand.

his, nice, white, clean, expensive, suit is warm with- blood. jud's blood. nobody's blood.

the gun is still in his hand and laurey's hanging off his arm. 

he's- horrified. tired. disappointed. annoyed. he knows his face hasn't changed from the same blank expression. regret isn't an emotion he's feeling right now.

he can hear gertie holding back tears, will's rushed breaths, annie's making some kind of choking noise, he's not sure if she's laughing or crying, and he's struck with the urge to pray.

it's not something he's ever done before.

our father who art in heaven, and ain't that the truth?

there's no god in claremore, oklahoma.

someone hands him his guitar in exchange for his gun, laurey takes a step back, and he starts playing something. he doesn't even know what.

o-k-l-a-h-o-m-a. oklahoma, OK.


End file.
